


Spider-Man: White Knight

by Cornholio4



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Oneshot, Parody, also on FanFiction, batman: white knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After being cured of his Goblin persona, Norman Osborn decides to become New York’s White Knight and expose Spider-Man as the city’s biggest menace.He fails miserably...A parody of Batman: White Knight.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Spider-Man: White Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



Norman Osborn had been arrested as the Green Goblin recently and during his time in custody, he had signed consent to take experimental anti-psychotic drugs along with a procedure to take the Goblin serum from his body. Though the loss of his Goblin powers was a blow to him, he had a moment of clarity with a new plan.

His legal team was getting to work that he couldn't be held responsible for what he had done as the Goblin with all his crimes and the murder of college student Gwen Stacy, he had been forming a plan and made interviews that he is going to atone for what he had done as the Goblin by becoming New York's white knight and that he would be working to get rid of New York's real biggest menace Spider-Man. He would expose him as the real threat to New York with all the collateral damage that he is involved with and all the supervillains that his presence had created.

He would begin a campaign to not only turn everyone against Spider-Man but perhaps go for elected office, city councilman or even better Mayor.

However to his surprise the reaction to his interview to begin his campaign was pretty lukewarm and apathetic? He was warned by his lawyers to see about getting off his charges before going for any elected office. Plus his attempts to take back Oscorp was having less success as the company's board of directors wanted nothing to do with him. He was puzzled by why he was not getting the attention for his campaign as he presumed.

One of his associates pretty much spelled it out for him:

"Everyone is pretty much tired of hearing this Osborn!"

He had it explained to him that his words had nothing that New York hadn't been hearing from J. Jonah Jameson and the Daily Bugle for years. The discussions about Spider-Man in New York had been debated before, there were politicians trying to get rid of him such as former District Attorney candidate Sam Bullit but many of them turned out to be corrupt or part of a villain's plan. Reports of him committing crimes beyond vigilantism would be discredited when they turned out to be the work of imposters like Mysterio and the Chameleon.

Spider-Man had been vindicated so many times, people were sick of the statements of him as a menace. Osborn refused to admit defeat and decided he would prove it by looking into the collateral of all of Spider-Man's fights and find a conspiracy to see that they were funded by government funds. He ignored all attempts to point out to him that like most Superhuman collateral damage it was taken care of by Damage Control.

He had arranged for a meeting with Antoine Delsoine a criminal rock star who went by the Hypno Hustler, he forced him to work with him to have special headphones with mind control songs to obey him. He arranged for a meeting with many of costumed criminals taken down by Spider-Man and had them outfitted with the mind control headphones.

He had his mind controlled Sinister Twelve go out and attack city hall with Spider-Man having to fight them with all sorts of damage and more heroes had to be called in. He sneaked in to find the classified documents and found no evidence of any secret conspiracy or special funds. All documents about Spider-Man related incidents showed that they were taken care of by Damage Control as he was told.

He was found and arrested with the police finding evidence that he was behind the attack, his crusade was lambasted by the media and while his legal team could make the case that he wasn't responsibly for his actions as the Goblin – his actions afterwards not so much. He ended up in Ryker's Island with him being mocked and it being said that his Goblin powers being taken away also caused his cunning and planning skills to be gone as well.

**Author's Note:**

> As Linkara of Atop the Fourth Wall pointed out in his Heroes in Crisis review, mental illness have a spotty record in Superhero medium with it leading to villainy. I want to work on the premise of Batman: White Knight where the Joker was cursed of his insanity (though don't want to spoil) using special medication and I did read that Osborn had his Goblin serum purged and it's insanity side effects removed but was still as evil as ever in the Parker Industries era of Spider-Man comics. I hope that I am not offending those with mental illnesses.
> 
> Here is an idea that I had discussed in the author's note of one of my stories before (can't remember which) and I am putting it down to pen. My main inspiration comes from Marvel's comic Wha...Huh? In that humour comic they did a parody of the infamous DC event Identity Crisis with a short mystery as to who killed Thing's Aunt Petunia (with how often he speaks of her fondly, it's safe to say he had a better aunt with that name than Harry Potter) and so I decided to do something similar with Batman: White Knight. Though with flaws the comic was a lot better than the premise makes it out to be.


End file.
